Darth Herrco
Darth Herrco is the new Sith Apprentice to the Sith Lord, Darth Poxus, the apprentice that was releashed and awakened by Poxus in the Kolto Tank and a Star Wars villain from Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II The Sith Lord in the mod that is none other than the great NEWBIEMODDER'S Korriban Expansion. He will appear in the upcoming NEWBIEMODDER mod The Trials of Darth Herrco. He is one of Poxus' two most trusted apprentices and a member in Lord Poxus' Sith Army. He is also the brother of Poxus' other apprentice, Darth Loqi. Past Darth Herrco was a student of Darth Poxus who was skilled in the Dark Side and was badly wounded in a what seemed to be a terrible battle, damaging his right eye. Lord Poxus than put him in a Kolto Tank in the medical area in his secret Sith Academy that he built with his Sith Empire and exact his plans for great power to rule the Galaxy with his empire by unlocking the secrets of the Dark Side and then by achieving great powers by exploring every tomb and temple scattered across Korriban. He put the wounded Lord Herrco in the Kolto Tank where Herrco's wounds could be healed. Then one day, the Jedi Exile came to Korriban and foiled Darth Poxus' plans, killing all of his students, troopers, assassins and Poxus' most loyal and trusted apprectices like Darth Loqi, DarkTaskMaster, Darth Morbidis and Darth Fang and redeeming Raynor Vala and taking Jett Darklighter away from the grasp of the Dark Lord and then taking all of Poxus' slaves away from his Sith Empire so that the Dark Lord's plans could not come to pass and left Korriban. Hungry for revenge, Lord Poxus releashed and awakened the now fully-healed Darth Herrco from the Kolto Tank and laughs evilly, as his plans had not been fully foiled entirely, not now that his new apprentice had returned... The Trials of Darth Herrco After Lord Herrco was releashed and fully healed up, he no longer held any memories of his heritage, but remembered the ways of the Sith and his loyalty to Lord Poxus. He also had to have a cybernetic eye on his right eye. He came before his master in the throne room. Poxus gave him four trials for Herrco to undergo: the first, explore the wastelands of Korriban and will be given oppurtunities to hone his skills. The second trial, travel to Dathomir and recieve the amulet of the Witch Queen. The third trial (should Herrco survive the witches) is to travel to the Tund system and seek out the sorcerors of Tund (cause they are keepers of many secrets of the Dark Side, which obviously would attract the attention of Poxus which is why Poxus wanted them. But Poxus said that only after Herrco had completed his first three trials, then and only then would he reveal Herrco's final trial. Herrco explored the wastelands of Korriban. He found a crashed Jedi shuttle that had crashed there after the Great Hyperspace War, and Herrco found the remains of the dead Jedi Master aboard it. Herrco then cut his way through Tukata and Hississ and founded the temple of Darth Revan. He recruited a new member to Poxus' Empire: a female Dark Jedi named Ellerix. After Herrco completed his first trial, he returned to Poxus and told him of everything that had transpired and then took a Sith ship to Dathomir to complete his second trial... Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Assassins Category:Male Category:Fighters